ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Illusory Demon Realm
The Illusory Demon Realm (幻妖界) is one of the three continents of the Blue Pole Star. It has a population of roughly seventy billion. A large percentage of its population consists of demons. It is currently being ruled by the Demon Emperor Family with Empress Huan Caiyi and her husband Yun Che. She took the throne after the death of the Demon Emperor. It has twelve large families that protect the Demon Emperor Family. Along with several Duke Palaces that are from when the Demon Emperor has a child, not from the Demon Empress. Although they have a relatively high status they are not allowed to vie for the position of Demon Emperor. The Illusory Demon Royal Family’s ancestor received the Golden Crow Legacy making him unbeatable, which made all the clans decide on him becoming the first Emperor of the Illusory Demon Realm. Even though the Golden Crow bloodline is an inheritance only the Demon Emperor is capable of using the actual power of the Golden Crow as over the many generations the bloodline has thinned, only allowing them to use slightly superior flames. History Ten thousand years ago, the Illusory Demon Realm was a sea of chaos. The human and demon races were locked in battle and the fire of war had spread to the four corners of the realm. The first Demon Emperor inherited the legacy of the Golden Crow and became unbeatable. He led the Twelve Guardian Families and began a campaign that lasted several hundred years to conquer and unite the Illusory Demon Realm. Under the brilliant leadership of the Demon Emperor, both the human and demon races stopped fighting. He was able to gradually eliminate the conflict between the races and brought peace to the realm. And the primordial divine beast, the Golden Crow, became something that the people of the Illusory Demon Realm have put their utmost faith in for the last ten thousand years. As such the Demon Emperor became a figure that has been loved and revered by the citizens of the Illusory Demon Realm through the generations. Imperial Family :Main Article: Illusory Demon Royal Family The Illusory Demon Realm is ruled by the Demon Emperor and the Illusory Demon Royal Family. A new Demon Emperor ascends the throne every one thousand years as that is when the Golden Crow’s Holy Land can be entered using the Demon Emperor’s Seal to obtain the Golden Crow Legacy. If any ruler doesn't obtain the Golden Crow Legacy they won't be considered a true Demon Emperor (i.e they are considered Little Demon Emperor or Little Demon Empress). The current ruler is Demon Empress Huan Caiyi. :Main Article: Hundred Year Reign Ceremony Every one hundred years there would be a celebration called the Hundred Year Reign Ceremony. Yun Che attended the Hundred Year Reign Ceremony for the Huan Caiyi. Major Powers :Main Article: Twelve Guardian Families There are twelve powerful families that serve the Demon Emperor and his family. They protect the imperial family and assist in managing and protecting the continent. Other Powers These consist of people that control various regions and cities in the Illusory Demon Realm. * Kong Jingcang - Controls Northern Ocean Domain * Feng Daosong - Controls Profound Demon City * Lan Tengwu - Controls Five Way Domain * Qin Zheng - Controls the second largest city in the Illusory Demon Realm, Sky Demon Region * Lei Yunjian - South Sun City Lord * Ouyang Xian - Yellow Wind Region Lord * Dan Haokong - North River Region Lord Population *Humans, demons, and beasts - amass a total of 90% of the population. *Fairies - amass the other 10% of the population. Locations * Demon Imperial City * Northern Ocean Domain * Profound Demon City * Five Way Domain * Sky Demon Region * South Sun City * Yellow Wind Region * North River Region Category:Locations Category:Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Illusory Demon Realm